The Great katsuragi Detective
by JackTbug
Summary: When chris' mother tifa lockhart is kidnapped by da ji, he gets help from aunt misato and her sidekick pirotess (despite being villain of lodoss), and they must rescue tifa from the criminal seprent king orochi.
1. Chapter 1

in the final heaven, The camera pans slowly through and and slowly zooms in on tifa's home and bar.

Inside, Chris and his mother, Tifa lockhart are celebrating Chris _'s_ 11th birthday. Chris plays with a teddy bear and robot as his mother adjusts her apron

Chris: You know, Mommy, this is my very best birthday.

Tifa: Ahh...but I haven't given you your present yet.

Chris: ( _Excited_ ) What is it? What is it?

Tifa: Now, now. Close your eyes.

She moves to a Bar as Chris tries to sneak a peek between her fingers.

Tifa: Uh-uh-uh-uh. Auch, no. No peeking now.

Chris giggles as Tifa returns to the table, a game boy advance and castlevania circle of moon in her hand. she gives them to chris, after she inserts castlevania circle of moon and turns on gba.

As Gba intro sounds, Chrisopens his eyes and sees that castlevania for gba is on, as chris plays castlevania.

Chris: ( _Gasps_ ) Oh, Mom! You got gba and castlvania circle of moon just for me?

Outside, a fox-woman name da ji slowly approaches. She cackles evilly as her shadow looms over the door to tifa's home and bar.

Inside, Chris is playing castlevania circle of moon, and Chris gets down from his chair to hug Tifa.

Chris: You're the most wonderful mother in the...in the whole world!

The tender moment was interrupted as the locked door begins to rattle. Chris and Tifa look toward the door as the rattling becomes more intense. Tifa puts her arms around her son protectively.

Chris: Who is that?

Tifa: I-I don't know!

Tifa hides him in the back door and stands in front of it.

Tifa: Quickly, boy, stay in backdoor and don't come out!

Then, Da ji, the fox-woman, bursts through the window.

From inside his hiding backdoor place, Chris cracks the backdoor and watches in terror as his mother and Da ji struggle. The glass flies toward the backdoor, shutting the door and pushing Chris back.

Da ji: Now I gotcha, Bar maiden! ( _Cackles_ )

Tifa: Oh! chris!

Chris pushes against the backdoor and is able to move the table. he creaks the backdoor open and steps out.

In was slient, when the bar is dark; furniture is scattered as empty bottles are spilling out.

Chris: Mommy, where are you?

Chris goes to the window.

Chris: Mommy...where are you?! Mommy! ( _Echoing_ ) MOMMY!

As chris _'_ cries echo in the night, the screen zooms out into the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

Pirotess' voice: It was the eve of our beloved King and queen's Diamond Jubilee, and the year Their Majesty's government came to the very brink of disaster. They... I-I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Pirotess, most recently of the rulers' 66th regiment and ally of marmo. I had just returned to Tokyo-3 after a lengthy service in Kingdom of marmo, and was looking for a place to stay, preferably dry where I could rest and find a bit of peace. Little did I know that my life was about to change forever.

As Pirotess walks through an alleyway of tokyo-3, she pauses, hearing someone crying. She can hear someone crying. She walks over to chris and peaks inside it.

Pirotess: Oh! Oh my! (Chris was heard crying softly, sitting on floor.) Are you all right, my boy?

Chris turns to her. Pirotess comes.

Pirotess: Come now, come, come.

Pirotess removes a handkerchief from her pocket and hands it to him.

Pirotess: Here, dry your eyes.

Chris takes the handkerchief and blows his nose. he gives it back to Pirotess _,_ taking a seat beside him, and she puts it back in her pocket.

Pirotess: Ah, yes, that's better. Now tell me, what's troubling you, my boy?

Chris: ( _Sadly_ ) I...I'm lost. I-I-I'm trying to find my aunt misato katsuragi.

he hands her a newspaper clipping.

Pirotess: Now, let me see here...

Pirotess puts her bifocals on and reads the headline.

Pirotess: ( _Reading headline_ ) "Famous detective solves baffling disappearance." Mmm, hmmm. But where are your mother and father?

Chris: ( _More upset_ ) That's why I m-m-must find Misato!

he begins to sob into his sleeve.

Pirotess: ( _Calmly_ ) There, there, there. Now, now, now. Well, I don't know any misato...

Chris looks at her sadly, but then Pirotess gives her a warm smile as she takes off her glasses.

Pirotess: ...but I do remember where Misato katsuragi's home is.

His face brightens a bit as Pirotess reopens her umbrella.

Pirotess: Now, come with me. We'll find this Misato chap together.

Cut from Chris and pirotess setting off to misato's home.

The screen moves from the alleyway of tokyo-3 to misato's home.

Chris and pirotess arrived at misato's home. Chris Rings the bell, and the door slided, it was kaji with his arms full of books, blankets and pillows, as well as a beer.

Pirotess: Good evening, Sir. Is this the residence of Misato katsuragi?

Kaji : I'm afraid it is. She's not here at the moment, but you're welcome to come in and wait.

Pirotess: Oh, I-I don't want to impose. It's just...the boy.

She gestures towards her side, but Chris isn't there. Pirotess and kaji look inside, where Chris is already seated at misato's chair.

Kaji thrusts him load into Kaji _'_ s arms and rushes to his side.

Ka ji: ( _Concerned_ ) Oh my! You poor boy! You must be chilled to the bone!

Kaji: Oh, but I know just the thing. Let me fetch you a pot of beer and some of my fresh rice. kaji rushes to the kitchen and shuts the door.

Chris looks around the room, fascinated by what he sees. A fridge, microwave.

a voice coming from the front door distracts her.

Misato's voice: ( _Triumphantly_ ) Ah-ha! The villain's slipped this time! I shall have him!

The door slides open to reveal a large Knight with hat. She smiles triumphantly with a pistol in her hand as lightning strikes. Pirotess was petrified as the Knight bursts inside, rushing towards one of the many tables.

Misato's voice: Out of my way! Out of my way!

Pirotess: I say-

Pirotess was about to ask her a question, but her question was cut short as the knight's hat was thrown directly on her own head. She takes it off and addresses her once more.

Pirotess: Who are you?

Misato's voice: ( _Speaking more normally_ ) What?

He pauses and turns to Pirotess.

Misato's voice: Who?

She reaches up and pulls off what turns out to be a knight's helment to reveal the one and only misato.

Misato: ( _Formally_ ) Misato katsuragi, my good fellow.

Misato smiles and Pirotessstared at him confusing. Basil pulls at a tab on his robe, which lets air escape to reveal his slender form, surprising Pirotess even more. Chris, on the other hand, is relieved to see his and approaches eagerly.

Chris: Misato katsuragi! I need your help, and I-

Misato was clearly not listening to him as puts on her smoking jacket.

Misato: All in good time.

Misato tosses a dart over her shoulder, scoring a direct bullseye on the dartboard.

Chris: ( _More desperately_ ) But-but you don't understand. I'm in terrible trouble.

Misato: ( _Ignores_ Chris) If you'll excuse me.

Misato walks by, and Chris sighs.

Pirotess: ( _Impatiently_ ) Here, now, now. Now see here!

She shakes a finger at Misato, who once more rushes right by the two of them. Pirotess pauses momentarily, but soon regains her wind.

Pirotess: This young boy is in need of assistance. I think you ought...

Misato interrupts her by handing her the pistol.

Misato: Will you hold this, please, Pirotess?

 _Pirotess_ accepts gracefully...

Pirotess: Of course.

...but with her eyes closed, Pirotess doesn't realize at first what she's holding and points the pistol at his head. She opens her eyes, and then nervously holds it out at arms length until Misato retrieves it.

Pirotess: ( _Puzzled_ ) Ah, wait just a moment. How did you know I was a dark elf?

Misato picks up a single bullet and places it in the pistol, all the meanwhile answering Pirotess without interruption.

Misato: A surgeon, to be exact. Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan. Am I right?

Pirotess: Why...( _Chuckles_ ) Oh, yes. Pirotess the dark elf woman. But how could you possibly-

Misato: Quite simple, really.

She holds up Pirotess _'_ arm to reveal a stitch mark on her red jacket.

Misato: You've sewn your torn cuff together with the Lembert stitch, which of course, only a surgeon uses.

He continues speaking as he gathers several pillows.

Misato: And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by its...

Chris whispers to Misato:

Misato: ...peculiar pungency...

Misato was befuddled.

Misato: ...found only in the Afghan provinces.

One by one, Misato tosses the three pillows at Pirotess, who holds them against her body, her face mostly covered.

Pirotess: ( _Muffled_ ) Amazing!

Misato spins the revolver.

Misato: ( _Simply_ ) Actually it's...elementary, my dear Pirotess.

Misato aims it at the pillows. Pirotess looks around in terror and throws the pillows onto an armchair.

As Misato calmly readjusts his aim, Pirotess jumps behind the opposite wooden chair, seizing Chris _'_ s arm and bringing him behind it.

The pistol fires, and pillow feathers fly as they cautiously peek out. Kajirushes back out at the stentorian report.

Kaji: ( _Panicking_ ) What in heaven's name?

Soon, he discovers his pillows are nothing but feathers.

Kaji: ( _Distraught_ ) Oh! Oh! My...

He spits out several feathers.

Kaji: MY GOOD PILLOWS!

He glares angrily in Misato _'_ s direction. She is kneeling in the chair, tossing the feathers aside.

Kaji: MISATO KATSURAGI!

He pops his head above the chair as she spits out more feathers.

Kaji: How many times have I told you not to...

Misato interrupts Kaji

Misato: There, there, Kaji, it's quite all right.

Misato smells rice from the dining room.

Misato: Ah...( _Sniffs_ ) Mmm! I believe I smell some of those delightful rice of yours.

She gently pushes Kaji back to the table.

Misato: Why don't you fetch our guests some?

Kaji: But, ah, but, but...

Misato: be quiet kaji,

misato silencing kaji.

Misato: Now... (She gets on her hands and knees and searches on the floor) I know that bullet's here somewhere.

Chris has found it and was holding it up for her. She snatches it.

 _Misato_ : ( _Grudgingly_ ) Thank you, Mr...

Chris: Thorndyke. Chris thorndyke.

Misato: ( _Distracted_ ) Whatever.

Chris: Yes, but you don't understand-

Misato: Shhh!

Misato opens a small box and pulls out another bullet. Taking the one she just fired, she puts them under a microscope and compares their markings.

The first reading matches...

Misato: Yeah...

...so does the second one.

Misato: Yes!

However, from the third direction, the markings go off in separate directions.

Misato: ( _Yells_ ) NOOOOOOOOOO! Drat! ( _Depressed_ ) Another dead end.

Dejected, Misato tosses the extra bullet aside and slowly walks over to his chair.

Misato: He was within my grasp.

She flops into her chair and her table and slowly reaches for the music player and transformers the movie 1986 music disc inserting the disc into a music player and selecter prime's death music, sitting beside her. As Misato in, Pirotess nudges Chris encouragingly, and he walks towards her, determined to make her listen now that Chris was unoccupied with his detective work.

Chris: Now will you _please_ listen to me? My mommy's gone and I'm all alone.

Misato pauses temporarily and faces Chris.

Misato: ( _Still depressed_ ) Young man, this is a most inopportune time.

She turns away resumes playing, but after seeing Chris _'_ sad face, decides to humor him.

Misato: Surely your father knows where she is.

Chris: I- I have a father name cloud but he's not appear in this story.

Misato gasp and pause the music player as she abruptly sits up.

Misato: ( _Uncertainly_ ) Well... um... well, then perhaps... ( _Firmly_ ) See here! I simply have no time for lost fathers or lost mothers.

He turns away. Chris was now annoyed, and puts her hands on her hips.

Chris: ( _Defiantly_ ) I didn't lose her. She was taken by a fox-woman.

Misato's eyes widen and she leans towards Chris intently; clearly, the information was of great importance.

Misato: Did you say...FOX WOMAN?

Chris: Y-Yes.

Misato: ( _Expectantly_ ) Did she have a orbs?

Chris: I don't know. But she is a strategist for orochi army!

The information is key to Misato, who stands up on the arms of the chair, her arms wide.

Misato: HA!

Pirotess walks by Chris _._

Pirotess: (to misato) I say, do you know him?

Misato now sits on the top of the brown chair, as if building up to a shocking revelation.

Misato: _Know_ her? That fox-woman, one da ji by name, is in the employ of the fiend who was the very target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment. Orochi the serpent king!

Misato points her finger in the direction of the picture of a orochi the serpent king sits on the mantle frame. The lightning strikes as we see a close up of Orochi's sinister grin.

Pirotess: Uh...Orochi?

Misato leans over the top of the brown chair and states orochi _'_ s character.

Misato: He's a genius serpent king, pirotess.

She ducks down from the chair and reappears at the side.

Misato: A genius... twisted for evil.

Misato then moves in front of the chair.

Misato: The Napoleon of crime!

Pirotess: As bad as all that, eh?

Misato was now behind them, poking her head through a banister.

misato: ( _Hoarsely_ ) _Worse!_ For years, I've tried to capture him and I've come close...

She stands and holds her fist out towards the picture.

Misato: ...so very close. But each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp.

 _Misato'_ s voiceover continues as the screen goes through from japan to koshi castle.

Misato: Not a corner of world's safe while Orochi's at large. There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit.

At japan, outside of koshi castle screen goes slowly towards koshi castle.

Misato: Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting even as we speak...


End file.
